Tiles, decorative tiles, and the like are typically floor mounted and/or wall mounted to enhance interior and exterior appearance of homes and buildings throughout the world. The tiles, decorative tiles, and the like are typically permanently cemented onto the floors and/or walls.
There is a need, however, for the tiles, and, in particular, the decorative tiles to be removably and replaceably mounted to an object or objects and/or walls, and to be replaced from time to time, such as seasonally, by alternate tiles and/or decorative tiles, depending on the needs and desires of a user or users.
Many individuals, designers, and others need to accent various portions of their homes, offices, and/or properties with matching or even contrasting tiles and/or accents to stylize their homes and/or offices, and from time to time change those tiles. There is, thus, a need for a tile holder that may be used to removably and replaceably mount the tiles, decorative tiles, and the like to a variety of surfaces, objects, interior and exterior to homes, offices, buildings, and other suitable environments.
The tiles, decorative tiles, and the like should be capable of being removably and replaceably mounted to the walls and other objects, interior and exterior accessories, such as bathroom and kitchen accessories, doorknobs, handles, rods, curtain holders, towel holders, toilet tissue holders, cup holders, faucets, window curtain tie backs, dishes, and the like, in order to improve the appearance of such items and/or accessories and in many instances to improve the functionality of such items and/or accessories.
The tile holders should be durable, attractive, inexpensive, safe to use, sturdy, light weight, decorative, of simple construction, and capable of removably and replaceably holding a variety of different shaped tiles, such as, for example, square, rectangular, diamond, triangular, circular, elliptical, or other suitable shapes, and enhance the appearance of the tiles, decorative tiles, and the like.
Tiles, decorative tiles, and the like should be capable of being displayed and being installed, accessed, and removed, quickly, and easily. The tile holder should be capable of receiving a variety of tiles of different thicknesses. The tile holders should be capable of enabling a user or users to place and/or replace custom tiles in the tile holders that may have indicia and/or names of individuals, animals, pets, and/or suitable objects.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a tile holder that may be mounted to a variety of objects, walls, and surfaces, and that may hold a variety of tiles, decorative tiles, and the like. The tiles, decorative tiles, and the like should be capable of being installed, accessed, and removably replaced from the tile holder from time to time quickly, easily, and efficiently.
The tile holder should be durable, attractive, inexpensive, safe to use, sturdy, light weight, decorative, of simple construction, and capable of removably and replaceably holding a variety of different shaped tiles, such as, for example, square, rectangular, diamond, triangular, circular, elliptical, or other suitable shapes. The tile holder should be capable of receiving a variety of tiles of different thicknesses.